mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Sorceror Nobody
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sorceror Nobody/Crossword Modus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pigbuster (Talk) 10:57, October 27, 2011 Profile Just wanted to say - kudos to you for your excellent setup! Some of that markup was quite helpful. Thank you very much. ashdenej 19:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, well, glad to be of service! ^_^ Oh hello. I haven't remembered to go on the wiki lately. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 00:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi there,I just wanted to drop on by and say how awesome your User Page is! I'll scurry away now.TragicMuse 22:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Image Categories I'm replying here so you are more likely to see it. Feel free to go ahead with the new system you proposed. It sounds good to me.BitterLime 10:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you know this page exists so: however it is a cached page so it can take several hours for pictures that have categories added to be removed. Also you commented on my workspeed, not sure what you are doing but I've been opening up heaps of images of a single character at once, go through and click to edit them all, copy the category info and paste it en masse and click to save the pages. The Light6 05:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh also if you check the character categories now each character's "normal" picture is now the first listed regardless of file name. The Light6 06:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) And I just realised that at the moment there is quite literally near a thousand uncategorised images. The Light6 13:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Given our recent promotions I think now would be a good time to re-open the discussion on not only sorting the image category situation but also standardising image names. Many images might defy standardised names but let's not focus on them now. For images in character infoboxes would you say for the "Normal" image that "Character Name.etc" would be the appropriate format so for example "John 'e'gbert.png" becomes "John 'E'gbert.png" and "Scratchmom.png" becomes "Roxy Lalonde.png"? I know that it seems fairly obvious but just making sure we agree on that before further discussion. The Light6 16:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::OK I just noticed that "John egbert.png" and "John Egbert.png" are already two separate files containing two slightly separate versions of John's "Normal" form. The Light6 16:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) On File:Doom.png, a new larger version was uploaded by User:TentacleTheorist, however it contains differences to the previous image and on comparison to the images on the store the new one appears inaccurate to me, thoughts? The Light6 16:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :The images on the store are kinda small, so it's not that easy to compare it to them. As for comparing it to the old version, the removal of stray grey patches is obviously good. As for the shifted spikes, I'd say that it doesn't really matter. Considering the combined facts that (a) it's a big image and (b) no usage of it in mainspace is larger than 32px, the differences shrink until they are basically negligible. I've never seen an official copy of the symbol that's anywhere near as big, so I presume they're fan attempts to replicate it. If that's indeed the case, then it's technically "wrong" whichever version we use anyway, and so not worth worrying about too much that was smart really smart, how you just use another page for all the coding in your signa.. wait what is going on in your signature. how.. I cant..--+Axis 20:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) p.s. it's still cool, dont get me wrong p.p.s. I might try something like that :Yeah, my sig can be a little daunting. My FFWiki one is worse, though, because I have half a dozen nested conditionals to show different variants, in addition to the one for whether or not the timestamp is included. This one only has two extra conditionals, to make the glow vanish on one of the two parts if the sig is used on the page that part links to... as you can see right here, in fact, since the Netbody part links to my talk page :P promotion Congrats! You are now an admin. Obviously you should treat your new powers responsibly. Come to my talk page so we can discuss a ban policy.BitterLime 15:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Good point. We REALLY gotta stop tempting fate. The Rogue of Space 22:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Navbar Hey, you said you could help with anything so... how do you add kids and trolls to the navbar? It's missing a few characters. I also mentioned this question in the help desk but I thought I would ask you :D :Well, I've now replaced Ro?? and Di?? with the revealed names. However, it appears that the navbar's dropdown menu itself is providing a cutoff after seven entries. Typical Oasis skin nonsense, really. So all the names are actually there, it just refuses to show some of them Image redirects Not sure how often you've dealt with redirected images so I thought I should mention it to you if any need for it again comes up. I assume you noticed I renamed the symbols for Dirk and Roxy but left redirects for them since as they were used on the Navbox Homestuck Characters template they were listed as being on heaps of pages so I was going to wait for the cache to clear. Anyhow despite being redirected pages still using the old image links displayed a red link and the old image page listed all it's continued uses. As the cache cleared all of the Bro's symbol links disappeared from his old image page and appeared on the new image page thus requiring the use of WhatLinksHere. The clearing of this cache caused images using the redirect to work and link directly to the new image page. Roxy cache delayed in clearing out and thus continued to not work as a redirect. tl;dr - If you move an image and leave a redirect the embedded images using the redirect name won't work until the cache is cleared. The Light6 12:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, this is the first wiki I've been a staff member on that was active enough to have any images that were used on more than a few pages. That said, the same issue crops up generally when replacing any kind of link that's used in templates. I generally base my method on how long the WhatLinksHere list is; if it's no more than a couple of dozen pages tops, I'll just systematically go through them and check whether they actually have the link or whether it's part of a template. If it's more, I'll just edit the template, then go through the list and pick out pages that I wouldn't expect the template to be on, and do those. It may miss a few, but it catches the majority, and a few temporary bad links while the cache clears aren't exactly a massive concern. If anyone stumbles across a redlink, they will quite possibly fix it anyway. :tl;dr: I wouldn't worry about it too much :3 Sorry Hey, sorry about that post. I feel bad about it..my first day on and already a warning.Don't worry I'll be good .Sorry againDave Strider 00:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Dave Strider :Don't worry about it. We don't mind as long as it was an honest mistake and not intentional bad faith. That's why we have an explanatory warning as well as the one for telling vandals to cease and desist. Per Ankh was just a bit hasty in giving you the bad one, that's all. :That said, perhaps I should add something to the upload text about user images... Community portal Hey did you know there is this thing called the community portal. I have no idea what it is but maybe we can find a use for it.Chezrush 22:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I am aware of it, and it is one of the many things buried in the massive section towards the bottom of BitterLime's talk page. I'll probably look at putting something useful there soon... it's mainly a question of what to put there. Using FFWiki's as a reference just leaves me disappointed by how little community stuff we actually have here : / Suffice to say, the CP is on my to-do list. Along with sorting out a structure for featured articles, among other things Just to let you know, on the Staff you just made, I changed my image to Normal_Aden.png. I changed it, but I don't think I did it right. experimentalDeity 20:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The case of the newfound templates It seems we have a ton more templates then we used to. Did you make those, or did I just find out about it? MaximusAwesomus 20:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :I personally have created seven templates on this wiki. Specifically, the two warning and two block ones, and the three new subforum headers. In addition, two templates were created by Darkman 4 on the 12th. That said, I've also deleted the old two subforum headers, so overall, we have seven more templates than we did at the start of the year. :By the way, on an unrelated note... your sig should link to your userpage :That's what I told him. Right now, he's doing an imitation of John's Sylladex fussing! experimentalDeity 21:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm one thing I would do is instead of two block ones both with Doc Scratch, maybe we should do one with another charecter. MaximusAwesomus 22:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm open to suggestions although I am quite attached to both of the quotes >_> ::Why not one with lord English... oh, wait, he doesn't really have any associated quotes. experimentalDeity 22:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I went down pretty much exactly that line of thought, with the same result : / :::I guess we'll have to change the block1 template. Now let's see, who has a quote that will work? experimentalDeity 22:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I dunno, maybe one of the trolls? MaximusAwesomus 22:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I can totally see one with Sollux saying "You arent iin any posiitiion two questiion my competence" so thats why were banning you from editing because you did :::Insert crime here :::but you can still look (still needs editing) MaximusAwesomus 22:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::What do you think? MaximusAwesomus 02:38, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good idea to me. experimentalDeity 02:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorcerer your answer? MaximusAwesomus 13:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hm, not a bad suggestion, although I feel it lacks direct relevance. It just doesn't feel like our "competence" is something relevant to mention. Also, may I suggest this be discussed on the template's talk page rather than mine? The templates are on my watchlist, so I won't miss anything. Or maybe even put this in The Kernelsprite as a generic discussion on template wording. In fact, I think I'll go and create a thread right now. ::::Also also, could you please start indenting your posts relative to one another? The whole point of indenting is so people can easily tell when another person starts talking. Just use one indent more than the post you're replying to ::::EDIT: Thread created Island coordinates Um, wasn't there a link to google maps that showed where in the Pacific Jade's Island was supposed to be somewhere on this wiki? Because I need it for that script. experimentalDeity 00:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Couldn't it be hidden somewhere in the HS comic itself? Just a thought... ThomasCates 00:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think so.... :EDIT: I looked. Nothing. experimentalDeity 00:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :according to hussie on formspring, her island is located here, maybe it should be added to the articles if they don't already have it. 00:56, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Already found it. But that is a good idea. experimentalDeity 03:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Already resolved but - The coordinates appeared at the end of The Light6 03:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Visual Description: Look around Baker Island. experimentalDeity 04:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Dirk protect? If the Dirk/AR convo pans out in the next update I think we are going to have bunch of vandalism of Dirk's page. Do you think if it happens that it will be minor or major, and if major take pre-emptive actions against it? The Light6 04:54, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking MAJOR. One precaution I can think of is to temporarily prevent unregistered editors from modifying Dirk's page. I don't know for how long, though. experimentalDeity 05:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :That is the precaution I would've suggested and for 2-3 days at most, once the next update happens and it will either psych out and not show us the pesterlog in which case the protection can be lifted or it shows it and due to the semi-protect only receive minor vandalism from people who bother to register to do it and once it stops remove the semi-protect. The Light6 06:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Update, things still vague though. The Light6 08:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Hm, I would say we're fine as long as nothing happens, but the moment we get either a single act of significant vandalism or a significant burst of lesser vandalism, we protect the page before reverting. That way, we don't lock it pre-emptively, but do lock it as soon as there's a problem. And protection before revertion means it's less likely that we'd get an interrupting second vandalism in between reverting the first and protecting the page. Not that a second vandalism would actually be a problem. Just annoying. :::We may also need to consider protection on Jake. Certainly not something I would rule out. We also need to be prepared to fully protect pages if needs be. After all, some of the more irritating vandals of late have been registered users, so we need to keep a level head about it – not all IPs are vandals, and not all vandals are IPs. :::tl;dr: Definitely something we may need to do, but only if and when it's an issue. And 2-3 days sounds good :::Might want to protect Jake too. There's going to be some action with both that will cause some reaction. MaximusAwesomus 12:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) CheckUser I have been looking at the statistics of the wiki. There is only one job that does not have anybody working on it. It's called a Checkuser. MaximusAwesomus 13:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC)